Un cambio en mi vida
by Niina-Chan
Summary: Kagome huye de su casa cansada de los constantes maltratos de parte de su padre e inicia una nueva vida en la que mas adelante debe volver al rancho por asunto de negocios con la familia Taisho y . . resumen adentro..
1. Chapter 1

**  
_Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi _**

_**IMPORTANTE: A las palabras con asentos le agregare un " ´ " ya que no me sirve juntarlas. . . no se porque xD**_

_**Resumen: Kagome, una chica que huyo´ de su casa a los 18 años de edad ya que era victima de constantes maltratos de parte de su padre.¿La razo´n? La esposa de este u´ltimo, que era la razo´n de su vida, murio´ al dar a luz a la chica. Despue´s de 7 años ella debe volver al rancho por asuntos de negocios con la familia Taisho, vecinos de su padre el cual no la deja hospedarse en su casa durante ese periodo de tiempo. . .**_

_**Un cambio en mi vida**_

**Pro´logo**

_- ¿Kagome?! - se escucho´ gritar desde el vestibulo una voz potente que indicaba que no esperaria ningun segundo ma´s sentado.-_

_- ¿Si Papi? - dijo una vocesita de niña de unos 7 años desde la puerta - _

_- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que laves tu ropa!? ¿ah? ¡CUANTAS! - Explotando de ira-_

_- Como 3 veces papa´ - ahora con un hilito de voz -_

_- ¿Y? -_

_- Pero papa´ yo no se lav.. - _

_- Y crees que me importa? ¿Te crees que me importa?_

_- NO ! porque a ti no te importa nada de lo que me suceda! - despue´s de eso se tapo la boca dandose cuenta de lo que habia dicho. Demaciado tarde. . . _

_- Que has dicho?- Dijo agarrandola por los hombros_

_- N-nada_

_-Crees que tengo cara de tonto !¡Que has dicho niña estu´pida !_

_- Papi, papi yo no queria . . de verdad no queria desirte! - dijo entre sollozos_

_Despues de eso fueron puros golpes y gritos de furia de parte de e´l. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada de eso. Siempre le habia pegado ebrio. Y ella tenia la esperanza de que sobrio e´l si la queria y que todos esos insultos que recibia en las palizas no eran de verdad. Pero ahora... ahora parecia sobrio y ella perdio´ toda esperanza de que el la queria siquiera una pisca._

_Al volver a su habitacio´n se tiro al colchon en el pizo que era donde dormia y la toalla aspera de piso de baño con la que se cubria la dejo en un lado. Sollozo´ esperando si esque porsia caso iva su padre a pedirle disculpas. . . pero nunca llego y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida._

_Al otro dia prometio que cuando cumpliese la edad suficiente, se iria de ese lugar horrendo_

_Pasaron los años hasta que cumplio los 18 y como prometio, lo cumplio._

_El Señor Higurashi se paseaba por la casa apurado buscando pistas de su hija. Estaba enfurecido y no la encontraba para desquitarse con ella._

_- Kagome! cobarde no te escondas! Porque..- Derrepente algo llamo´ su atencio´n -.¿Una nota?- Dijo mientras comenzaba con la lectura._

_Padre:_

Ya no aguanto seguir viviendo con tigo. Eres lo peor, y como ya he cumplido los 18 (El cual creo que ni te acuerdas de la fecha) he decidido irme de casa con todas mis pertenencias tan horribles que sean. Quisas digas que soy una malagradecida porque por lo menos me dejaste con vida y me diste techo en el que vivir. . . Pero creeme, ubiera preferido no existir que a tener una vida asi.

_Pense que con el tiempo cambiarias de opinio´n sobre mi. No tuve la culpa de que mama´ se muriera . . hace tiempo podria haberte perdonado las palizas durante 15 años que despues fueron disminuyendo ya que rigio´ una nueva ley sobre maltrato infantil y que yo podia denunciarte.No te preocupes no lo hare´ pero es demaciado tarde si intentas que cambie de opinion de ti solo por tu conveniencia_

_se despide kagome. . . _

_- esa tonta. . . -dijo en silencio. _

_El sabia que ella no tenia la culpa. Habia refleccionado sobre eso pero tenia orgullo y ella en parte , le servia para desquitarse de sus problemas . _

_Esa era la razon por la cual e´l disminuyo´ los golpes cuando ella tenia 15 años. Pero habia tomado la desicion de no decirselo por temor a que ella se riera en su cara ya que habria asumido que ella durante 15 años habia tenido toda la razon. Eso si que no. _

_- Bueno se fue . .¿y que?. . ahora podre.. tener un peso menos ensima dentro de esta casa.- susurro convenciendose a si mismo- seguro . . - y miraba por la ventana el rancho de los vecinos a pocos kilometros de alli con un letrero que decia "Se vende" y una limosina estacionandose, al parecer, interesado por el terreno. - Lo que faltaba . . vencinos de ALTO nivel - dijo marcando ma´s la palabra "alto" ._

_Continuara . . ._

_OooxooOooxooOooxooO_

Weno D akii ezta´ el prologo de la historia ) soy nuevah azi ke no SeAn tan duros conmigo xD

Y porcia .. sorry si KomeTii una FalTa de orTografiia en la historia xD lenguaje no es mi especialidad . . bueno mm . . tambien 80 disculpas por los asentos ya que no me sirve juntar el asentito con la letra xD

Manden Review ') azePto critikaz aplauZos dinamitas etc. . I

Adio .. ..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi **_

**Un cambio en mi vida**

Pasaron 7 años desde que se fue de su casa y a pesar de que en los primeros años tuvo que trabajar muy duro y armarse hasta los dientes para que no le asaltaran lo poco que tenia, pudo superarlo.

Comenzó pidiendo limosna en la calle, haciendo malabarismos etc.. despues se topó con una pareja muy humilde que la hospedaron en su hogar. Luego buscó un trabajo, y aunque no le gustaba tanto la idea de ser secretaria, era lo unico que podia ser. Trabajó como nadie y fueron asendiendola poco a poco ganando cada vez mas. Su idea era algun día pagarle a kaede y a Mioga por lo que hicieron por ella, pero ellos insistian en que era lo de menos.

Ella no queria admitirlo pero en los primeros años extrañó a su padre. Ubiera querido conocer tambien a su madre . . si ella no ubiera muerto probablemente serian una familia feliz y ella no tendria que sacarse hasta las uñas por conseguir algo de dinero. Pero Dios sabe porque tubieron que ser hasi las cosas.. siempre se convencia con ese dicho.

- Buenos dias kagome - sonrió una chica a su lado vestida formal

- Hola Rika- y le imito el gesto

- oye, ¿viste como entro hoy kouga?

- No, ¿Porque?

- Estaba furioso ! Creo que el Jefe no le dio el encargo que queria - dijo con una risita que trataba de evitar -

- Que encargo?

- No se, eso averigualo tú - sonriendo otra vez

- Ah Claro - dijo siguiendo la broma - con que a mi lo mas difícil !

-Mm . . si, esque si lo ubieras visto !

OooxooO OooxooO OooxooO OooxooO

Despues de la hora de almuerzo el cual ella solo comio un poco de pasta italiana se fue directo a la oficina.

Tenia planeado terminar rapido e irse a su casa para descansar. Una buena ducha caliente estaria bien para el estres.

-Srta Higurashi - dijo alguien cuando ella se sento en su escritorio -

-Señor Takeda . .- medio sorprendida

- Necesito hablar con usted - y viendo que ella no reaccionaba agrego- En mi oficina

Kagome se levanto y fue a la oficina despues de él

-Sientese - ella obedecio

-¿Pasa algo señor?

- Si, mire. . se que usted esta en malas condiciones economicas pero trabaja muy bien y queria proponerle algo

- ¿Que cosa? - Dijo interesada. Todo lo que tubiera que ver con su estado economico le interesaba

- Pasado mañana, viernes, quiero que valla a un lugar donde entrevistará a uno de los empresarios mas ricos del mundo y saque informacion sobre su nuevo producto

-Kagome se sorprendió mucho - P-pero kouga . .

-Kouga? Que tiene que ver Kouga en esto

- Esque . . el queria ese encargo .. y no quiero tener problemas con e..

- Ya lo se pero no quiero que sea e´l ¿entiende? aqui yo pongo las ordenes y a el nunca le dije que podia tener ese encargo

- Pero . .el estaba tan ..

- Tan que? enojado? desilucionado? deprimido ? celoso de que alguien que no sea él tenga un encargo tan importante?

- Señor Takeda. . usted no comprende, esque yo . .- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se sentia bastante pequeñita y no queria discutir con su jefe.

- Entiendo Srta Higurashi, Pero entiendame usted a mi , quiero que esto este en sus manos. Confio mas en usted. Recibirá una cantidad de dinero con el que podrá salir del estado economico en el que está.

- Esta bien. . pero cuanto dinero es?

Cuando el señor Takeda le dijo la cantidad de dinero que ganaria, ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Era mas de lo que esperaba y podria pagar todas sus deudas. Y con 3 cero menos todavia era mucho ! No era capaz de creerlo, era un sueño, un sueño en el que nunca nunca querria despertar.

- P-pero. . Señor Takeda ! eso es mucho !

- No se olvide de que estamos hablando de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de mundo ! y si el trabajo es todo un exiTo, ganariamos demaciado .

- Y de que Señor hablamos ?

- De Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho. Lo conoses?

- No . . Nunca lo habia escuchado - dijo con un risa . . disimulada

- ¿Bueno aceptas?

- Claro , donde es?

- Es en el rancho . . ahi donde vivias antes ese taL ¿Monte rey?

- QUE ? pe-pero no puedo ! Usted sabe mi historia ! como me hace ir para alla´ ! crei que me entendia . . -dijo kagome desesperada . . ahora si que queria despertar . .

- Pero Higurashi ! esto es importante ! nos veneficiará a todos , sin ecepciones ! Comprendame

-No ! Comprendame usted a mi señor! . . no puedo volver . .

-Pero . . solo durará..

- ¿cuanto?

- unos 2 o 3 meses alli . . es poco, tratandose de alguien tan importante

- A eso le llama poco ? donde me quedaria a dormir ! Sabe que no tengo dinero para pagar un Hotel por 60 o 90 dias

- Pero eso ya son problemas personales que no me incunven señorita . El trato está hecho, no puedo hacer nada mas - dijo en un tono de voz el cual decia claramente que no queria excusas.- además, si resulta un exito, podrá pagar el Hotel.

Pero . . ¿Y si no resultaba un exito? Estaría endeudada por toda la vida! No podía pedirle a Mioga ni a Kaede dinero. . sería mucho pedir.

Kagome bajó la cabeza . . no queria volver a ver a su padre . No queria enfrentarsele. . no despues de la carta que le habia dejado encima del velador. No podia decirle " Hola padre han pasado ya 7 años y supongo que andamos sin rencores, necesito hospedarme unos meses porque debo entrevistar a tu vecino, ¿Me dejas? " no podia decirle eso ! Era seguro que la respuesta seria un No, más un portaso en sus narices.

Se las arreglaria como pudiera con el. O por ultimo dormiria en el campo, a las sombra de un arbol . ., el cual tenia la pocibilidad que le robaran las cosas por la noche

¿Porque no pudo tener una vida mejor? Porque justo ella. ¿Porque?

- Y bien. Aceptas?

- No me queda de otra ..

- Ok bien. Asi me gusta

"_Pero a mi no señor"_ - Quiso encararle, pero si queria conservar su trabajo, debia callarse.

OooxooO OooxooO OooxooO OooxooO

Era viernes por la mañana. Llegaria al rancho a la hora de almorzar y nadie la acompañaba "_En que clase de trabajo a una la dejan asi!" -_Seguia quejandose ella en su coche mientras veía la carretera. _"Nisiquiera a alguien de consuelo si esque me pasa algo? nada de nada ? uiii ! " " pasiencia pasiencia" _se repetia miles de veces.

Igual. . no estaba del todo mal ese lugar. .ella pensaba que sería peor, ya que antes estaba decierto, pero ahora estaba pastoso y lleno de arboles de diferentes frutos.

Seguro que era propiedad de Taisho . Que envidia le tenia ! El tenia todo . . seguro .. Todo, pero le faltaria lo mas importante, El que tipico de los empresarios serios no tenia. Amor, o piedad, solo le importaba su dinero interminable. Seguro tambien que la vería como alguien que no llegaba a su nivel y eran de esos que se querian solo hacer notar entre la gente. "C_inicos_" .

Siguio todo el recorrido pensando en lo mismo y no se fijó cuando hubo llegado. Estaba nerviosa. Pero tenia todo anotado.

Primero : Ir a la casa de su padre

Segundo: Buscarse un Motel en el cual hospedarse

Tercero: Buscarse excusas para seguir en el motel

Cuarto : Buscarse otro lugar en el cual dormir ya que no podria dormir más de 3 dias en un Motel con el poco dinero que tenía.

Y asi sucesibamente.

Le sudaban las manos.. veria a su padre despues de 7 años . . y no sabia como reaccionaria. Ahora no podia pegarle, eso estaba claro.

Una de sus manos temblorosas la aserco al timbre y presiono. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que alguien abrio la puerta lentamente . Que a ella le parecieron interminables los segundos. Se asomó una cabeza calva con varias arrugas en la piel, miraba con curiosidad. Debio imaginarselo. Cuando se marchó, su padre tenia 51 años, ahora devia tener 58 .

- ¿Padre?

Continuara . . .

WaAhh xd meio fomezito eL cap ') pero maz adelante viene lo interesante . .o no ?en este capitulo queria dar a entender cuales fueron exactamente los motivos de regreso D aun solo en un determinado tiempo ') 

Manden RR D Zi ?? xd ia ezo . .

AgadezimenTTos a

Serena tsukino chiba ')


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha no me pertenerce, son de Rumiko Takahashi. :)**

_**Un cambio en mi vida**_

_- ¿Padre?_

_OooxooO_

_- _¿ah? ¿Quién eres, chiquilla?- dijo él curioso-

- Esto... soy kagome - dijo ella nerviosa

- ¿Kagome? ahhh kagome.. - se interrumpió- ¡¿kagome?!

- Si.. yo

Él estaba asombrado. Había cambiado mucho. La última vez que la vió era una niña flacucha toda huesos con el pelo opaco y dañado y andaba todo el día sucia. Ahora era la belleza en vivo. Había ganado mas kilos que le sentaban muy bien, el pelo lo tenia sedoso y ondulado a las puntas y tenía la cara limpia de toda suciedad. Además.. nunca penso que iva a regresar. Y si lo hacía .. sería porque no sabría donde ir. Pero.. su aspecto decía que tenia todo lo necesario. ¿Acaso alguien la había recogido de la calle? o .. quizá... CLARO ! quizá no tubo otra opción que entregarse a la vida facíl y se entregó a cualquiera solo para ganar dinero...Si ..¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?.. pero.. ¿A que vendría?¿Acaso era tan sinvergüenza que se atrevería a pedirle que se alojara algunos días? El no dormía en el mismo techo de una prostituta aunque fuese su hija... ¿Se estaba vengando?.

La observó un instante. Todavía tenía esa pisca de inocencia... pero las apariencias engañaban. Seguro.

Kagome por un momento lo vio verla con ira.. mucha ira y rencor.. pero pensó que estaba delirando. ¿Porqué motivo él la miraría así? ¿No devería ser al reves?

-¿Qué quieres?..-dijo serio-

- Bueno... esque yo quería pedirle un favor..-

- ¿Un favor?..- ¿Escuchó mal? quería pedirle un favor. Después de todo lo que el le había echo.. quizá también era parte de la venganza.

- Si, esque queria pedirle ... si podía alojarme en la casa..- dudó un poco si en seguir. Él se veía molesto.-

Como imaginé. Pensó el anciano. Pero ¿Para qué venía?

- Ya que... tengo que entrevistar al vecino... por su nuevo producto -

¿Esa era la excusa? ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Él estaba anciano pero no era nada tonto... seguro que el vecino era otra victima... ¿Tan necesitada estaba?. Ni porque fuera el fin del mundo, él la ayudaría en algo así sabiendo las consecuencias. Taisho no era precisamente de los que se quedan callados.

- Kagome. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan.. cínica? tan sin vergüenza... Entiendo que quieras vengarte de mi, pero no tienes porqué involucrar a otras personas. Te rebajas demaciado.

Dicho esto dio un portazo sin nisiquiera esperar una respuesta. Ella estaba aturdida ¿Acaso él había entendido mal? se imagino diferentes respuestas con el fin de un '' NO '' pero nunca pensó que sería de esa forma. Era muy notoria la ira de su padre. ¿Acaso había echo algo malo? bueno... de todos modos él era el que debería disculparse tarde o temprano..

Nunca lo entendería..

- En fin... Por lo menos lo intenté...- se dijo convenciendose de que no podría estar peor.

OooxooO

Más tarde decidió ir a un Motel sercano. El único que había encontrado. Lo malo era que estaba caro, y solo podría estar como unos 2 días. Esto si que estaba desorganizado. Después se las arreglaría de alguna otra manera. Tenía lo justo y necesario si era de dinero para alimentos. _" por lo menos no me moriré de hambre"_ - se dijo ella misma. Nunca pensó que el trabajo que tenía asignado ahora, sería tan ¿Duro?. Bueno, si pudo resistir dormir en la calle y comer solo a veces. Podría con esto que solo eran unos 3 meses.

Después de un largo rato tirada en la cama descansando del horrible viaje se decidió en levantarse e ir de compras a algun mini-market o algo por así

- Pero.. primero una ducha - dijo sonriendo. Durante 2 días podria disfrutar el Motel ¿O no?. -

Cuando terminó de bañarse se puso una bluza color crema y unos pantalones de mesclilla. En el campo nadie se preocupaba de su aspecto. _" Eseptuando al Sr. Taisho "_. - penso. Claro, todos los niños ricos nacidos en cunas de oro, eran iguales. Habían 3 cosas que les importaban: Su dinero, su aspecto, y que su reputación esté limpia de cualquier crimen. Nada más.

OooxooO

_" arroz, jugo de naranja, yogurt, pan, verduras.." - _iva tan concentrada en lo que podría comprar, que no supo cuando llego a ese lugar... era pequeño pero se veía que tenia de todo un poco - _" llegue " -_ dijo mientras estacionaba el auto en un lugar apartado a los demás-

Se dijo que no compraría más de lo necesario, pero cuando vió la variedad de cosas no pudo resistir. No se dió cuenta de lo que compró hasta que salio del lugar.

- "_ arroz, sodas, atún, pan, verduras, frutas, 1 pack de jugos, leche, cereal, yogurt, confort, carne, galletas.. NO!! ... nunca más vendré a este lugar... te hipnotiza con sus cosas!. . bueno.. por lo menos me durará mucho.. " - _después algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había chocado con alguien que al pareser, no estaba tan contento.

- Lo siento.. -

- Fijate por donde andas. Para eso te dieron ojos. -

- Oiga ya le pedí disculpas- dijo mientras se iva en direcció a su auto para dejar las bolsas dentro.-

- ¿Es tu auto?-

- No, me lo estoy robando porque no tengo con que irme. - dijo sarcastica- ¡Claro que es mi auto!

- Ah ¿Entonses tú eres la que me choco?- siguió él - ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar?- su voz decía claramente que no le hacía grasia eso-

- ¿Qué?¡yo no lo choqué!. Llegué primero que usted. Viejo mentiroso, seguro nadie lo quiere y nesecita molestar a alguien para que lo que vive usted se llame vida.- Toda esa ultima frase lo dijo en susurro más para ella que para él. Después entro al auto, cerró la puerta, echó andar el motor y se fue.

- Se cree que no le escuche..- dijo él ya solo en el estacionamiento.-

OooxooO

- Nunca conocí a alguien tan odioso en mi vida. Malcriado, seguro se cree superior el tonto - decía ella enojada- esque no tiene otra cosa que hacer ?? lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio y lo odio, ojalá nunca lo vuelva a ver..¡Que deperdicios de hombres!-

Derrepente sonó su celular

- Quién podra ser...¿Alo?

_-¿Alo kagome?_

- ¿Rin?

_- Sii, ¡soy yo! tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo estas?_

- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? estoy pesimo casi casi igual que cuando me escapé de casa-

_- Oh.. debe de ser terrible..pero te tengo una buena noticia - _

- ¿Algo bueno?¡Al fín! .. - dijo emocionada - cuenta cuenta ..

_- Convencí al Sr. Takeda de que si podía acompañarte como fotografa-_

-¿De verdad?! oh.. que bueno.. por fin alguien acompañandome en mi dolor !

_- Hay kagome no seas dramatica.. no es para tanto. Llego pasado mañana. Con algo de dinero por si acaso-_

- ¡Eres mi salvación Rin! Por fin alguien se acuerda de mí- dijo sonriendo-

_- No te creas. Kouga tambien quería acompañarte pero el Sr. Takeda se opuso_- desde el otro lado se escuchó una risita. Rin era como una niña chica.. se comportaba muy infantil a veces para su edad, pero aún así la quería y respetaba.-

- Pobre Kouga. Nunca lo dejan hacer algo.

_- Seguro viene a visitarte algún día ¿No?_

- Si.. seguro

_- Bueno Kag me tengo que ir .. me cortarán el telefono... jeje esque no lo he pagado, Adios-_

- Adios Rin -

¡No podía creerlo! Pasado mañana ya no estaría sola y Rin la acompañaría. Y no vería a ese ogro porque le pediría a Rin que valla a comprar las cosas.. parecía que la suerte estaba con ella y haría que no se fuera hasta cuando tubiera toda la información del nuevo producto de Taisho. Por fín las cosas se ponían de un color rosa. Alguna vez tubo que pasarle algo bueno ¿No?...

Al otro día iría a la casa de Taisho. Quería terminar pronto he irse de ese lugar que le recordaban los peores años de su vida.

OooxooO

Se estacionó en frente de la "casa" del Señor Taisho. Era gigante y con una inumerable numero de jardines pequeños separados por un caminito limpio de piedras. Al parecer estaba muy bien cuidado y ella se sentía pequeña a todo esto.

Derrepente las rejas negras se abrieron invitandola a pasar. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa tocó el timbre y apareció una anciana que parecía ser la ama de llaves.

- ¿Quién es?

- Vengo a entrevistar al Sr. Taisho

- Ahhh usted.. pase. La espera en su oficina. Yo la acompaño - Dijo amable. Parecía ser alguien muy agradable que tenía muchos años trabajando con él. La casa se veía grande pero acogedora. Después de un largo recorrido llegaron. ¿Cómo alguien no se perdía en esa casa? Ella necesitaría un mapa para la proxima vez...

La anciana toco la puerta

-¡Inuyasha! ya llegó -

- ¿Quién? -

-¡Pues quien puede ser! La chica que te iva a entrevistar.. de no se que..-

-¿Una chica? Pense que iva a venir ... bueno hasla pasar - su voz era grave y seria.. seguro era amargado-

A kagome le parecía conocida esa voz.. pero le restó importancia

Abrio lentamente la puerta y después ya adentro, cerró la puerta. Al final, se decidió a mirar. Y se asustó al ver al mismo tipo del estacionamiento, en frente suyo.

Al parecer el tambien estaba sorprendido.

-USTED! ¡¿Que hace usted aquí?! - Le dijo ella incredula -

- Ah. La niña que me dijo viejo mentiroso.. Hola - dijo con una sonrisa cínica- bueno estoy aquí por que es mi casa. Mucho gusto. - Mirandola de arriba a abajo.

_Continuara..._

Por fín terminé OO Aleluya xd manden RR : ) Siento si decePciiono a alGuien xd pero no se me ocurrio otra coza

iiap.. ezo ) zaluos i ZeNKiiu a los ke me leen x ') y a los ke no me dEhan rr iGual xdd

Agradezimentoh a

Fesabi

Han-Ko

serena tsukino chiba

Adio.  



End file.
